


Distant Life

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Created From Magic, Gen, Pinocchio Syndrome, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: The Strange Boy brings to life the perfect other half of the girl he wishes to ensnare.





	Distant Life

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Pocket Mirror.
> 
> WARNING for emotional abuse.

-In a flash of golden light, she drew in her first breath.

 

Cool.

 

Tasteful.

 

 

Her eyelids fluttered, and there he was.

 

The one who had created her.

 

 

A boy with a satanic cane, and devilish grin.

 

 

“Who are you?”

 

 

They were her first words out loud ever…

 

 

It felt…thrilling.

 

The distinct, and unique currents of air shaped by her lips.

 

 

“-And who are you?

 

That is the question you should be asking…”

 

 

“But I don’t know”.

 

 

Slight irritation crept inside her chest.

 

 

“Well fear not…for I, have the answer!”

 

 

With a wave of his hand.

 

A beautifully ornate pocket mirror materialized in his hand.

 

 

“Look”.

 

 

He popped the latch.

 

 

-She was dazzled!

 

Simply awestruck by the clarity of the image she saw inside.

 

 

Long, dark locks.

 

Blazing yellow eyes.

 

 

A cream blouse and smoky skirt, silk stockings tapering down to shining Mary-Janes.

 

 

“Like what you see?”

 

 

It was unbelievable.

 

She was…

 

 

Real.

 

 

CRUNCH-!!

 

 

His fingers shattered the glass with a simple flex of his hand!

 

 

“-!!”

 

It was-

 

That spark of life she had felt.

 

It was gone-

 

 

“Oh poor little Enjel”, he taunted.

 

“Whatever could be the matter?”

 

 

The boy twirled around the room, a laugh clearly on the tip of his tongue.

 

 

“What is it that has you so distressed?”

 

 

Hot fire from within.

 

**Heat.**

 

 

This was-yes this was anger.

 

 

“You broke it-“

 

“That I did”.

 

 

He leaned in until his nose was mere inches from hers.

 

 

“Would you like it back?”

 

“It’s-“

 

“I know, I know”.

 

 

He mockingly patted her on the shoulder.

 

 

“I know I destroyed it on you-but it’s okay!”

 

 

He waved his cane in the air, and they were whisked off to a different, more beautiful place.

 

White flowers bloomed in a verdant plot…

 

 

“Here!

 

She was JUST here”.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Who?”

 

 

A sharp-toothed grin.

 

 

Her blood **boiled**.

 

 

Of course, he would be the one to make her speak.

 

 

“Why -----!”

 

 

A glistening window swirled into life, the colors flickering and whirling together to create-

 

A pretty picture of a girl with long, light-brown hair and cherry-red eyes.

 

 

Almost a complete Mirror Image…

 

 

“She has what you cannot”.

 

 

And she did.

 

 

“You know what you need to do now, right?”

 

The whispers in her ears grew louder.

 

 

“-Why should I follow you?”

 

 

She lunged for his cane, pain arching through her spine as a bloody wing ripped free of the skin-

 

 

CRACK!

 

 

She gaped.

 

 

The agony hadn’t hit her yet, but when it did-

 

 

Her index finger had been neatly shorn away.

 

 

_Don’t underestimate me._

 

 

“I created you”, he said matter-of-factly.

 

“I can just as easily throw you aside”.

 

-

 

Tearing a strip of pink ribbon from the curtains surrounding her prison, Enjel wound it carefully around the stump.

 

All she had to her identity.

 

 

A name.

 

 

A name, and nothing more.

 

 

As much as she hated to give in to his demands, the newly-christened 'Cherubina of Shed Wings' desperately wanted the girl’s Pocket Mirror.

 

Her only hope of becoming a true creature-

 

 

If she had to break her heart to do it-

 

 

 

 

**Then so be it.**

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I just can't hate her even knowing what she did after that.


End file.
